


Hidden Desire

by DaughterofAres2019



Series: EXO Smut Fics [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Suho, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sehun is a Little Shit, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofAres2019/pseuds/DaughterofAres2019
Summary: Suho and Alex have liked each other for years. But this time, Suho decides to act on his feelings.





	Hidden Desire

Alex sat in the center of the couch in EXO’s dorm, a newspaper in hand. Since it was the middle of the summer, the temperature was stifling, and even with the air condition on inside, she could still feel the heat infusing inside the room. She was using the newspaper as a fan, trying to keep herself cool. But her attempts were only partially working.

Her mind kept drifting to her long time best friend, Kim Jun Myun, the leader of EXO. They had been friends before he had debuted in 2012, and since then, her feelings for him had only grown. Though when it came to how he felt in return, she was in the dark. But just thinking about Suho made her core heat up, which in this instance, did help her current situation.

Sighing loudly, Alex decided that Netflix would help her clear her mind; at least until the boys returned. She clicked on Soul Eater, hoping the anime could help distract her for even an hour.

Two hours and six episodes later, she could hear the keypad on the door. Alex subconsciously smoothed our her t-shirt and hair, hoping to look her best for Suho.

Chen was the first in the door, sending a smile at Alex, before moving towards the kitchen. The boys always went for food as soon as they got back from practice, and Alex had started to prepare it for them ahead of time. She herself was sucking on an orange popsicle, the cold treat helping the heat that was in the dorm.

Suho was the last person to enter the dorm, and his eyes immediately found the blonde girl sitting on the couch. Freezing in the entryway, he watched the girl sucking on the popsicle, feeling a stirring in his stomach. He couldn’t help but freeze and watch her lips slide over the frozen treat, his mind drifting to think of other things she could be sucking on.

Quickly shaking his head, Suho moved to take off his shoes, heading into the kitchen to grab some food before it was gone. But the meal that had been prepared tasted bland to him; the only thing his mind could think about was Alex sucking on that popsicle, and how her mouth would taste like orange.

He was just finishing his bowl of rice when he heard light footsteps enter the kitchen area. Looking up, he saw the back of Alex’s head, her hand opening the freezer door and withdrawing another popsicle. She opened the wrapper with her teeth before throwing it away and sticking the orange treat into her mouth.

This time Suho could not turn his eyes from the sight, the feeling in his stomach getting stronger. Alex didn’t seem to notice his gaze because she moved to talk to D.O, placing a hand on his shoulder. Suho grew angry when he noticed that action, his eyes moving from Alex to D.O, silently glaring holes in the back of his head.

Sehun noticed his intense gaze and elbowed him, making the leader turn and look at him.

“Why are you glaring at Kyungsoo hyung like that? Did something happen?” the maeknae asked, looking between his two band members.

Suho shook his head. “Nothing happened. I just don’t like him being that close to Alex.”

Sehun looked back to Kyungsoo once more before realization dawned on his face. He turned fully to Suho, a smirk on his face.

“You like Alex, don’t you?”

The older one tore his gaze from D.O and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He turned to look at Sehun and saw the smirk he had on his face, and he had the urge to slap it off him. But he regained his composure before speaking.

“Maybe I do. Is that a problem?” he asked, moving to loom over the younger.

Sehun swallowed. “No. Of course not, hyung. But I think Kyungsoo likes her too. So you might want to make your move soon.”

Suho froze, his eyes moving to Kyungsoo again, jaw clenching when he saw that Alex was still talking with him. But this time she was laughing, her body even closer than before. Making his decision, he got up from the table to put his plate in the sink and then towards where Alex was.

“Um, Alex?” the leader asked, her head shooting up when she heard his voice. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Alex nodded, waving goodbye to D.O and moving to follow her crush down the hallway. Butterflies started to grow in her stomach as she watched him walk, the muscles in his back prominent underneath his tight t-shirt.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, she walked inside the door he had opened, immediately noticing that it was his bedroom that he shared with Lay. The blonde met the eyes of the red head, bringing her popsicle to her mouth subconsciously.

His eyes followed the movement, eyes narrowing when he watched her tongue wrap around it. Groaning lightly, he moved to lean against the wall.

“I wanted to tell you that I really like you, Alex. Actually, I think I might be in love with you.”

Suho grew quiet after his confession, and Alex grew red. His words had shocked her, and it took her a moment or two to reply.

“Suho, do you really mean that? Because I might just love you too,” she finally responded, taking small steps until she stood in front of him.

He nodded shakily, his eyes moving down to watch her suck on the popsicle once again. Alex noticed the trail of his gaze and decided to tease him a little bit. She lightly sucked on the tip before moving to lick a thick stripe up the side.

Their eyes met during her little display, and she could see his eyes start to cloud with lust. A shiver went down her spine at the look, her grip on the treat slipping.

Not even a second later, Suho reached out and plucked the popsicle from her mouth, tossing it into the trashcan by his nightstand. Alex looked towards where he had thrown in, but before she could speak, he had crushed their lips together.

She froze entirely, her mind having trouble processing what was happening. But she was snapped out out of her trance when Suho’s hands moved to her hips, pulling her against him. Closing her eyes, she moved to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling herself flush against him.

Alex sighed into the kiss. After years of crushing on this man, this was finally happening. Breaking apart so she could look into his face, she saw his wide smile. Smiling in return, she pecked his cheek lightly before he crushed their lips back together again.

The kiss became more intense, hands moving from their original place and starting to wander. His moved to her backside, grabbing it and using it to pull her against him, while her hands moved from his neck to his chest, feeling the muscle underneath. Alex moaned in the back of her throat at his touch, her hands clenching in the fabric of his shirt.

A smirk made its way on Suho’s lips, and without giving it a second thought, he grabbed the girl he was in love with and threw her onto the bed. A surprised squeak left her lips before he was claiming them again, arms caging her in.

As his body settled onto hers, she felt something against her inner thigh that had her blushing a deep red. Suho noticed and looked confused, before Alex rocked her leg and brushed his erection through his jeans. Realization flooded through his eyes, and he purposefully rolled his hips into hers, tearing a gasp from her throat.

Suho dove down and started to suck on her neck, leaving a bright red mark. One of his hands moved down her body and moved her legs apart, allowing him more access. Even trough their clothing, the feeling of his hard dick pushing against her already dripping core was sending shocks throughout her body.

“S-Suho. Don’t tease,” Alex whimpered, moving her hips against his this time, searching for more much needed friction.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead before replying. “Of course, my princess. Anything for you.”

The brunette lifted himself off her, and ripped off his shirt, leaving him bare chested, his abs on full display. Alex followed his abs down to the top of his jeans, flushing when she saw the huge bulge he was sporting. Biting her finger, she lifted herself up as well and placed a hand on his chest. He watched as she ran it down his torso, but groaned as she stopped at the hem of his jeans.

Alex seemed nervous about the situation, so Suho made his own move and pulled her shirt up over her head. And what he saw had his eyes widening, and his erection to get even harder, if that was possible.

She hadn’t been wearing a bra. How he hadn’t felt that when they were kissing earlier was a mystery to him, but he didn’t care now. Lunging forward, he took one nipple in his mouth, a hand coming up to play with the other one.

Alex threw her head back and moaned. Her hand wandered back up to his neck, fingers curling in his soft brown hair. Pleasure and lust coursed through her at his touch, and she could already tell that her panties would be ruined and unwearable after this experience.

He switched to the other breast, letting it receive the same tongue massage that the other one got. As he suckled and licked at her, he peeked up to see her eyes closed, mouth open in an “o” shape. And he thought she looked absolutely stunning.

Deciding that he had spent enough time on her chest, he ran his hand down to the hem of her shorts, fingers dipping into the waistband. Her eyes shot open, gaze snapping down to his hand curling around the edge of her underwear.

“May I?” he asked, tugging them down little by little.

Alex bit her lip and nodded, sitting up on her knees so he could pull them down her legs. And as she predicted, her underwear were soaked all the way through. Suho smirked at the sight of her arousal, proud that it was all because of him.

Suho moved closer to the blonde, dipping a finger into her wetness, causing her to jump and him to chuckle.

“Relax,” he whispered, swirling his finger around, leaving feather light touches on her clit.

She stifled her whimper as he pressed down harder on her nub. At her reaction, he moved to push a finger inside her wet heat, while his thumb began to work on her bundle of nerves. A moan burst form her when she felt his finger deep inside her, wiggling around and touching her in places she hadn’t ever been touched before.

Alex’s arousal made a squishing sound every time Suho pumped his finger in and out. While it made her cheeks flush, it made Suho want her even more. He pressed another finger into her, and her heat easily took him in because of how wet she was.

He groaned as he moved his two fingers inside of her. “How the fuck are you so wet and tight?”

Her response was a loud moan, so the brunette surged forward to capture her lips again. His tongue pushed inside, mapping out her cavity, still finding there was a faint taste of orange.

As Alex got closer to her peak, she suddenly realized what she wanted.

“Suho.” His head shot up at the sound of his name. “I don’t want to come unless you’re inside me.”

Her words traveled straight to his cock, making it twitch and leak pre-cum from the head, leaving a small wet spot on the front of his jeans. Swallowing quickly, he nodded and removed his fingers from inside her. But she surprised him by taking his digits and sucking them into her own mouth, tongue cleaning every inch of them.

Suho’s jaw dropped, watching her pink lips wrap his fingers, thinking about what they would look like around his cock. But he shook his head. That would have to wait for next time. He added to take her now.

She let his fingers go with a pop, and sat back on her heels as his hands drifted down to his jeans. As he slowly revealed more and more skin. Alex become less nervous and more aroused, her core absolutely dripping at the though of his cock in her.

His erection sprung up, once free of his boxers. Pulling them completely off his legs, he dropped them onto the floor next to Alex’s discarded under garments. Suho’s gaze turned predatory then, turning towards her and reaching out to pull her flush against him.

His cock slid in between her pussy lips, spreading them and moving the wetness around. The base slid against her clit and she mewled, falling into him, hands clutching onto his muscled arms.

“Are you ready?” he whispered in her ear, moving his cock around in her wetness, making sure to rub against her clit with every movement.

She nodded, allowing him to lay her on the bed. Suho hovered over Alex, simply starting into her eyes for a moment.

“I love you,” he murmured, before thrusting inside her in own swift movement.

Alex arched her back, nails leaving red scratch marks down his arms and chest. He was so big and so hard, stretching her almost to the breaking point. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, but Suho leaned down and kissed them away, whispering soothing things in her ear, while he used every ounce of strength in him not to move.

Finally, she nodded her head and he pulled out slowly before thrusting back inside at a moderate pace. Alex’s wetness helped him slide inside her easily, and he groaned at how tight and wet she was around his cock. Just thinking about it made him want to come, but he wanted Alex to orgasm first.

Moving to settle back over her, he picked up the pace. Her eyes closed and she moaned, breasts jiggling with the movement. Suho leaned down and captured it in his mouth, sucking on it as he reached a hand down to rub at her clit.

Alex’s eyes shot open, a loud moan escaping. Suho smirked, releasing her breast and focusing his attention on his thumb, making sure to press hard against her nub.

“More, Suho. More!”

He complied, driving into her at a faster pace, his thumb rubbing in circles in time with his thrusts. After only another minute of this, he could feel her walls starting to tighten, and he knew she was close.

Suho captured her lips again, biting at her lower lip before moving to her ear.

“Let go, Alex. Let me feel you tighten around my cock as you come.”

His words were her undoing, and she screamed his name as she came. Suho was close behind, being to thrust into her at a fast but slightly erratic race, trying to chase his own orgasm. He found it a moment later, groaning loudly as he shot his seed deep inside her, feeling her silky walls try to suck him farther in.

After sliding out of her heat, he laid down next to her on the bed, looking into her eyes. She smiled at him, leaning over to give him a sweet kiss. When they broke apart, all they could do was smile and link their hands, happy.

Before she drifted off to sleep, she heard Suho whisper, “I’m so happy that you’re mine, Alex. I’ve loved you for so long. And know my wish has come true.”

She could only smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
